How can you love him?
by starspider
Summary: Hunter Steele's mother finds love in the Insector Bugesse


How can you love him

How can you love him?

By Starspider

Disclaimer: Don't own Spider Riders, Flashbacks in bold, singing in Italics Inverid means same as Insector, please review

I am Mary Rita Hawk Sighed Steele (age 40) mother of Jessica Myra Hawk Sighed Steele or Jesse for short and Hunter Dawn Hawk Sighed Steele or Hunter Steele for short. My husband Daniel Wisemen Steele died years ago. I have a magical or destiny horse Laura that can travel between the Inner World and my home Earth. I used to have a friend in the Inner World that was an Inverid named Bugesse. When we were kids Bugesse and I would play together in the Inner World. Flashback

"**Bugesse, play with me please!" said a young 10 year old Mary "Coming Mary" said a laughing young 11 year old Bugesse. We were playing and laughing together when we heard our parents calling us home. **

My mother Rainbow Maria Hawk Sighed was very strict about who I played with. I was not allowed to play in the Inner World without her approval. I played with Inverid Bugesse for years without her approval. Bugesse's father didn't like us playing to together either. His father Antswift didn't approve of a human and Inverid playing together. So Bugesse and I sneaked around to play together. Until one day we got caught. Flashback

**Now 15 year old a black haired blue eyed Mary was playing with her16 year old Inverid friend Bugesse through she would never admit it Mary a human had a crush on Bugesse an Inverid, and as he had a crush on her. One day Antswift and Rainbow caught Bugesse and I (Mary) rolling a down a hill and when reached the bottom, Bugesse kissed me. I felt lighter than air then. Then Rainbow and Antswift yelled "What in the name is going on here." Then they told us we were forbidden to see each other again. Before we departed I threw my favorite wolf locket to Bugesse as a promise we'll be friends forever. **

I hadn't seen him since that day.

Then 5 years later I meant Daniel Wisemen Steele and we fell in love. Flashback

**I was now 20 years old I was walking to Springfield Park (made that up) when suddenly I bumped into a man. I said sorry and he said no trouble at all. The man had short red hair and green eyes. He helped me up off the ground and asked my name. I said "My name is Mary Rita Hawk Sighed, and your name? He said "My name is Daniel Wisemen Steele and it is a pleasure to meet you, Mary. Then we started talking and realized we like each other. When Daniel was 8 to 16 years old he was in the Inner World and was a spider rider and his warrior spider Dawn. Then when he was 16 the Oracle sent him back to Earth. I was amazed at that. I told him I was a Hawk Warrior in training with ability to control fire. I guarded against the Earth from evil that could from the Inner World. **

Then 2 years later we got married.Then 5 years after that, we had our first child together. Flashback

**I screamed in pain for hours and finally my first child was born. At the age of 27 I gave birth to a healthy son with red hair and blue eyes. Daniel and I were so proud. We had talked about names and finally chose Hunter Dawn Hawk Sighed Steele. We chose the name Hunter after the first male Hawk Warrior and Dawn after Daniel's warrior spider and best friend. **

Then 3 years later I had Jessica Myra Hawk Sighed Steele, a little blacked haired green eyed girl.

My life could be happier expect I still missed Bugesse.

Then 4 years ago when I was 36 my husband Daniel Wisemen Steele was killed when he was shot, when he was defending our family from a robber. Flashback

**A robber was breaking into our house to steal our stuff. When Daniel heard the robber, he quickly woke me up, we gabbed Hunter and Jessica and tried to run to the basement. I quickly dialed the police department and they said they on their way. We were about to reach the basement and we ran into the robber. The robber toke out his gun and fired it. Daniel then jumped in front of it. Then the police arrived and toke the robber to jail. Then minutes after Daniel was shot, he died but not before he said goodbye to our children and I. **

I hadn't been on a date since his death.

Now back to the beginning of the story.

Today I finally decided I would go to the Inner World using Laura and find Bugesse.

One day Bugesse was walking in the Inner World when he saw something up ahead in his path. He walked up to it and attacked it. It was Mary Rita Hawk Sighed. He attacked the woman but stopped when she said Bugesse is that you? Bugesse stopped dead in his tracks and questioned, "Mary is that really you? Mary Rita Hawk Sighed is it really you?" I said, "Yes, Bugesse it is really me Mary Rita Hawk Sighed." Then he hugged me tight and he still had my favorite locket around his neck all this time. Laura just stood there confused as ever as we held tight to each other not wanting to let go.

Then we started talking and catching up. After all 25 years is long time without seeing each other, so we had a lot to talk about. He told how he became 2nd in command of the Inverid army and he became leader of big 4 of the Inverids. I told him how I became a teacher and how I became a widow with 2 kids. He said sorry about your lost. Then after a few hours of talking and catching up he asked me on a date. I said "Yes, I will go on a date with you."

I couldn't believe that my childhood crush asked me on a date. I hadn't been on a date since Daniel died. Our date was set for Friday night and it was already Wednesday, then I remembered I had to pick my daughter Jessica up from school. I quickly hoped on Laura's back and we went back to Earth. I got to Jessica's school just in time.

I asked Jessica or Jesse as she preferred to call, how was her day? She said it was ok. I told her I had a date Friday night. She told me she was happy I was starting to date again. She then asked me who it is. I told her I was going out with an old childhood friend. She was happy for me.

At Springfield barn Melody (Jesse's Destiny Horse) asked Laura who Mary was going out with. Laura was golden with a blue and red mane. Melody was white with a red and pink mane. Laura said to her foal Melody "you don't want to know." "Please mom, tell me I promise I won't tell Jesse." begged Melody. You _don't _want to know!" Laura yelled.

Bugesse was walking back the Inverid territory so happy, he finally found Mary again. He never told anyone about his friendship with Mary before; as he was afraid he would be thought as inferior for liking maybe even loving a human. Beerain saw him coming back to the village all happy got suspicious. Then Beerain walked up to him and asked "Oh Bugesse, what's gotten you in a good mood all of a sudden?" He said "I got a date Friday night."

Friday Night a few hours before Mary's and Bugesse's First Date

Mary's point of view on Earth

"So mom, are you going to tell me who is your date tonight?" begged Jesse. I (Mary) said "just a childhood friend." As I doing my hair and make-up, Jesse was asking more questions. I was wearing a dark blue dress with blue sparkles on it and a black necklace Bugesse gave to me when we were kids and black shoes. My hair was down with a braid in the middle of it. I was finally ready 20 minutes before the date. Just in time to get Laura and get to the Inner World.

Bugesse's point of view

"So Bugesse who's your date tonight" asked Beerain. Bugesse said angrily "None of your business!" On one hand Bugesse was proud he was going on a date with Mary. On another hand he was scared that his kind would find out and think he was weak. Bugesse was making sure he looked his best for his childhood crush. Inside he was really happy to be going on this date. Then when he was ready he left to meet to his date.

The Date

Bugesse was already waiting for me at the spot we picked for our date. The spot was beautiful. It was a grassy field near a forest with a waterfall near by. We had a picnic near the waterfall. At first we sat silently enjoying each other's company and reflecting on our friendship and time we spent apart. We then started talking about our life. Then after we finished our dinner, Bugesse touched my neck and pulled me into a tender kiss. Then we felt lighter than air. Then we were talking and fell asleep in each other's arms. When I woke up it was midnight, so I said goodbye to Bugesse and hopped on Laura and left. I had to go because Jessica would wonder where I was if I didn't come home.

The next day reflecting on the date

Mary's point of view

When I woke up the next day I was so happy. Then Jesse came in and begged me to make her breakfast. I said I'm coming. All morning I was trying to grade some papers but my mind kept thinking about Bugesse and mine's date last night. I was so confused how I could love someone who was a different species? Wait, did I just admit I love him? Do I love him? Wait, what if I do love him? How will it affect Jesse? I mean he was just my childhood crush right? Yes, I had a great time and fell asleep in his arms, but could that alone be love?

Bugesse's point of view

Bugesse woke up in great mood. He ate his breakfast and went to have a meeting with some of the Inverids. He couldn't keep his mind on the meeting. He kept thinking about his date with Mary. He thought about how great a time he had with her. He thought about how much he loved her. Wait, did he say he loved her? How could he love her after all she was human and he was Inverid? If he did love her, would he be thought as weak because he loved a human? He was so confused.

Rumors about Mary and Bugesse

Mary's point of view

I had to go to school on Monday. Rumors were going around I went on a date on Friday night. In the teacher's room all other teacher's asked who was my date? I said calmly just a childhood friend. One teacher asked so what's his name? I said none of your business. Another teacher asked so where's he from? I replied no where any of you have heard of. A third teacher said I heard he's an alien from another planet and he's part human part bug. That was it I snapped. I yelled mind your own business all of you and it is not your concern who I date or don't date. Then I walked out of the teacher's room. I wondered if I was doing the right thing dating someone that was a different species and from another world. My heart screamed yes but my mind screamed no.

Bugesse's point of view

On Monday Bugesse had a meeting with some Inverids and some humans. Rumor had gotten around that he went on a date Friday night. To the Inverids that was strange because he was often too concerned with his work and never went dates. Beerain then asked so who was your date Friday night? He said none of your business Beerain. So what village is she from? Bugesse said honestly he didn't know, because she didn't tell him. Then Aqune asked dhow do you know her? He answered she's just a childhood friend. Then Prince Lumen asked is she hot? Then all the humans gave Lumen the shut up look. Beerain said I heard she was human and might even be Earthen. Then everyone laughed at that remark. Then Bugesse wondered if he was doing the right thing. His heart screamed yes but his mind screamed no.

The rumors flew around Bugesse and I (Mary) didn't care. We went on 1 date every weekend for 3 months after our first date. Then we confessed we loved each other. That was on our tenth date. Even Laura had gotten used to me dating him. Flashback

**Bugesse and I were talking and he was holding me in his arms. Then we shared a passionate kiss. Then one of the most amazing things ever happened to me. After the kiss Bugesse said with love, honor and pride, he loved you Mary Rita Hawk Sighed, I always have and I always will. I answered him with love honor and pride by saying I love you Bugesse, I always have and I always will.**

Then one day Shia, hawk message of the Hawk Warriors flew to Inner World told my son Hunter Dawn Hawk Sighed or Hunter Steele for short about my dating the Inverid Bugesse.

Hunter Point of view

Hunter playing with catch with Princess Sparkle with Shia flew up and landed on his arm. Then Shia said Hunter your mother is dating the Inverid Bugesse. Then Hunter started laughing and said good joke Shia. Shia then replied in a serious tone it is no joke I saw them together my self. Hunter's eyes then grew as wide as dinner plates. Then Hunter screamed How in the worlds did this happen? Shia then replied they were childhood friends then 3 months ago became more. Then he thought how could this be his mother and his former emery be dating? Then Hunter fainted.

Then 2 weeks later Bugesse and I designed we should introduce each other to our family. I would bring Jesse and Melody with me. He said he would bring his adopted daughter Aqune with him. Little did I know he had a surprise for me for our big date?

Getting ready for the big date

Mary's point of view

I was getting ready for the big date. I was wearing a black dress with silver sparkles on it and silver jewelry. Jessica was wearing a dark green dress with green sparkles on it and gold jewelry. I told Jessica to be on her best behavior. I told her I love Bugesse and he loves me. I wanted this date to go well because I just felt like something was going to happen on it.

Bugesse's point of view

Bugesse was preparing for his big date tonight. He had told Aqune to call him father because he told Mary she was his adopted daughter. She agreed since she could sense how much he loved her. Bugesse also told Aqune tonight he was going to propose to her. Hunter overheard this and got mad. For Hunter was afraid and embarrassed he might get an Inverid as a step-father. Then he got ready for his big date that date.

The Big or Final Date

I (Mary) and Jessica got to the place of my date. Then I introduced Jessica to Bugesse and he introduced me to Aqune. Then we had dinner at this fancy place in the Inner World and that's when I told him I was Earthen. He said he didn't care about that. Meanwhile Hunter was watching, he thought about steping in, but stopped when he realized how happy Jessica and I were with Bugesse and Aqune. Then after dinner Bugesse started singing

_Once in a while something into our lifes which gives up new propose new propose and life and when it comes it brings its goodness and light it stays it stays though, through the night_

Mary Rita Hawk Sighed I love you, I always have and I always will. Will you marry me?

I screamed Yes, I love you and I will.

Then everyone including Hunter cheered.

Reflection

Mary married Bugesse and moved in the Inner World full time. Hunter got used to having an Inverid as a step-father and Bugesse made a pretty good too. Finally the Steele was whole again. I am happy to his date.

The

End


End file.
